In Love with All of These Vampires
by l-eathermouth
Summary: He saw Hell in her eyes, but he just couldn't look away.


I walked through the dark streets. My nose had led me to a small suburb in Belleville, New Jersey. Walking down the street, I looked at each small, square brick house on my way through, sniffing at every new house, trying to find where the scent was coming from. My throat was burning, and it wasn't going to settle down until I had blood, a certain boy's blood, the blood was I was smelling now... . Almost all of the houses lights were off, it was very late. I predicted it was around 11:26pm.

The wind was blowing silently, but coldly, it knocked my short black hair around my pale white face. I looked through my cloudless blue eyes and noticed a dim light in a window coming from a window in the house to my right. I turned towards it, the smell stronger now than ever. I had to go closer, I had to taste whoever was in that house, there was no other choice. I walked through the front yard, feeling a tingle run up my spine, wondering how I would get in. I could just go in, and take their blood with no questions asked, but something told me I would want this blood more than once, so I would have to charm them.

Going up to the window where the dim light was coming from, I hoisted myself up onto the window sill, and peeked in. There was a boy sitting at a desk, with his back to the window, and the light hanging over whatever he was drawing. He had black hair that laid on his neck, and he was in skeleton pajamas. I cocked my head to the side as I let my eyes glance around his room. Posters of sci-fi movies, and supernatural creatures littered his walls. I tried to see what he was drawing, but couldn't see over his shoulder, so I just let myself seep into his mind, to see. He was drawing a girl, who he didn't know, but he felt like he knew her. She had short black hair, and blue eyes, and she was very pale. I could use this...

I dropped myself back onto the ground, and my feet hit the grass softly. I went around to his front door, and tried to see if it was locked. The knob turned with a click, and I smiled. I pushed it open, and was enveloped in darkness. The living room smelled like potpourri and incense. My nose shriveled up as those two scents and his blood mixed together. But then I noticed it wasn't just his blood I was smelling... There were two other scents here in this house. Maybe his mother's and a siblings? I shrugged and continued walking through the hallway, through the darkness, following my nose to a room where quiet rock music played through the doorway. I smiled and it felt the scent was right in front of me. I opened the door slowly, and stood in between the frames.

The boy stopped, and looked up at me, his eyes widening. His jaw fell slack, and he looked from me, back to the drawing and back. I smiled and nodded, my plan was working. He would think his drawing was of me, someone he only knew in his dreams come to life. I stepped in closer, and let the door shut, so no one else in the house would wake up. "Hello," I read his mind to find out his name, "Gerard..." I whispered. The door clicked shut and I stepped even closer towards him. "We finally meet." I smiled.

He looked up at me, and his hazel eyes met mine. He had pretty rose petal lips, and a pale complexion. He obviously didn't get outside much, and there was a look of shock upon his face. "A-Are you-" his eyes glanced back to the drawing of the girl and I smiled, chuckling. I let my head nod towards him, lying. I didn't know if that was me, I highly doubted it was. But he wouldn't know if I was lying or not. "Y-You're Cierra?"

Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen. He knew my name? So, that girl really was me. My thirst led me here for a reason? I swallowed my shock, and nodded, "Yes, Gerard. I'm Cierra." I nodded and stepped closer towards him, staring deeply into his eyes, and he was locked in. He turned his desk chair towards me, and I looked down at his skeleton pajamas and chuckled, smirking. He was a very nerdy boy. He looked about 19, and still living with his mom. I sighed.

"But, I thought you were only in my dreams." Gerard whispered and I looked down at him.

I bit my lip and thought of what to say. I needed something charming. "Dreams are a wish your heart makes." I whispered, "Yours came true." I smiled and scooted closer to him, and brushed his hair away from his neck. I breathed his scent in and smiled wide, biting my lip. He smelled so intriguing and delicious, my mouth started to water. I smiled and leaned down eye level with him. "Gerard, how did your dreams go?" I whispered, "What happened in them?" I asked quietly.

He looked up at me, a confused look on his face. "They... they..." He was trying to remember, his mind was obviously only filled with my face. "You... you liked to drink my blood, you were a vampire. You..." He couldn't get anything else out.

Walking closer to him, I sat down on his lap, and trailed my nails down over his neck. I smiled and tilted my head, and kissed over his jaw, and I felt him tense up. "Calm down..." I whispered, and kissed lower, over and down to his neck. I kissed over the stubbly hairs that he had yet to shave, and let a small moan escape my throat. He shivered and bucked his hips up against me, and I smiled. My plan was pretty much successful. I opened my mouth and felt my fangs grow longer. A hiss escaped my throat and I bit in. The crunch of flesh between my fangs was enough to make me wet, and he moaned out. That was odd, I never knew a vampire bite to be pleasuring... But that just made this easier. I held onto his hips, and sucked, feeling his erection grow in the pajamas he wore. I let my hands slide over and rub his boner and he only groaned more in my ear. The blood trickled down the corners of my mouth, and when the burning sensation in the back of my throat was soothed, I pulled away and licked over the bite, closing the wound. It would scar, but it wouldn't bleed anymore.

I looked down at him, and he looked up at me, and pulled up and crashed his lips down on mine. That surprised me. I didn't except him to have the power to do that. He picked me up and dropped me down on the bed and pulled over on top of me. He started to fiddle with the buttons his pajamas and my eyes widened. I gasped and looked up at him. Gerard looked back down into my eyes and smiled, kissing me again deeply, and then I realized I didn't know what I had gotten myself into. I slid out of his pajamas, and I looked down at his body.

He wasn't muscly, he was kind of chubby, but he had a nice bulge visible through his thin boxers. He unbuttoned my jeans, and slid them down, and pushed my shirt up over my bra. He kissed down between my cleavage, and I felt his fingers slide into my panties. I gasped, and kissed him back, letting my hands slide through his hair. I felt him slide a finger up into me, and use his thumb to fiddle with my clit. I groaned, and arched my back up as I pushed his boxers down, and stared down at his erection. A smile formed on my face and I felt him move his finger in and out of me. I tore his hand away, and looked up into his eyes, "I don't want that." I told him, and let my hand slide over his cock.

Gerard smirked, getting the message, and lined himself up before pushing into me. I groaned and bucked my hips up against him, letting my hands slide over his shoulders. His hands ran up through my hair, and I let my eyes roll back in my head before shutting my eyes. He kept thrusting into me, harder and faster. "O-Oh, Gerard!" I moaned, and my breathing came fast and shallow. He smirked, clenching the sheets by my head in his fists, and my nails dug into his hips. He only groaned and went faster.

My insides throbbed and I felt myself tense up around him, but he only smiled and went harder, pounding into me. I became wetter and wetter, feeling myself build up, and my hips only bucked up wildly. "G-Gerard!" I groaned. I was glad vampires could only get pregnant during a blood moon. That's why thousands of vampires weren't running around terrorizing the humans. Because trust me, vampires had a lot of sex.

My eyes widened as I felt him grip my hair, and push my head down into the sheet, as he continued to ride me. I felt my orgasms build up, and feeling his throbbing cock inside of me only made it that much easier before I was covering my mouth with one hand, trying not to scream and wake up his parents, or whoever else in the house as I bucked my hips up against his, pushing my orgasm on. He moaned, and shook his head, and I felt him explode up into me, and he only went faster, and harder, riding his orgasm out on me.

The room went dark as he panted, sliding down on top of me, and pulling out. I panted and watched him, "Gerard..." I whispered, "I didn't expect that from you." I really didn't expect that to happen, as we laid in a naked pile on top of one another. He just wrapped me up in his arms and looked into my eyes.

"Don't go." Gerard whispered.


End file.
